Don's Furry Mate
by Jade1377
Summary: A new girl came to NYC and she comes with a tail and fangs. She will turn his world upside down. Are the csi gang ready for something like this?
1. Chapter 1

_I sigh after a long day at work. Still didn't find the guy we are looking for and he has already killed three people. I opened the door and walked in. I first saw that there were candles lit in random places and the scent of flowers wafting from my room. I pulled my gun and walked into my room. I looked all around trying to find out who was in my apartment. I stopped at my bed staring at a woman who didn't look real. She was about five feet tall, long red hair and the deepest green eyes any one has ever seen. She was naked from the waist down but that isn't what caught my attention. It was her dog ears and tail. This beautiful creature had dog ears and a tail. Before I could say anything she walked to me, swaying her hip in a fashion that just screamed she was ready for sex. She leaned against me pressing her very large and very sexy breasts against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she leaned against me. She got on the tip of her toes and as she kissed me slowly. She wrapped her tail around my waist slowly pushing the tip of her tail under my shirt and slowly started to create little circles in my skin. She tasted of chocolate and sin. I couldn't get enough of her. She led me to the bed and started kissing me with more passion. Her nails rip my clothes off and she pushed me on to my bed. I always did like a woman who was in charge. She slowly takes her pants off and crawls on top of me. She grabbed my cock and squeezed. I moaned and watched as she slowly sat down forcing my cock into her. God this chick was tight. Once she was finally settle and I was in her fully she starts to ride me. God I love watching women bounce on my cock. They look so free and in control. She starts to pick up the pace when she looks at me and starts talking. "Don are you awake?" Her voice pure bliss to my ears. "Yeah doll I'm awake. Trust me I'm awake." She goes even faster and she opens her mouth again. "DON!" This time the voice was Messer. Wait…what?_

Don bolted from his desk to stare at Danny, Mac, Adam and Sheldon. Don blinked a couple of times and looked at all of his friends. "Dude you ok? You were moaning in your sleep." Danny said as he stared at Don. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Don was having a very good dream so why did they have to ruin it for him. "I'm ok. Just had a very good dream." Don said and started to get up. Mac noticed it first and smirked. "Hey uh Don maybe you should go to the locker room and change." Mac said around a chuckle. Don looked down and saw that he had a stain on his pants. He checked to see what it was and saw that it was cum. The guys noticed as well and they all started to laugh. "Alright alright get your laughs out, but hey the girl in my dream was worth it." Don said good heartedly. "What was she like Don?" asked Sheldon curiously. Don smirked and started to tell them about the girl while they walked to the lockers. Passing Sid, Stella and Monroe. "The girl isn't what really bothered me it was the fact that she came to me with a tail and dog ears. Wonder what that is supposed to mean." Don said as they passed them. "It means that you're as horny as a dog and will fuck just about anything." Danny said as they all laughed. "You are so funny Montana." Don said as he went into his locker and found his other pair of pants. "So what about that game guys?" Adam asked looking at everyone.

**Switch POV**

I bolted from my bed still felling the human male that was in me during the dream. That was the problem with being a were. You always felt the after affect of sexual dreams. I moaned and rolled out of bed. I stretched and popped my back. Tonight was going to be a long night. I walked down the stairs from my room to the living room where I could tell that the twins were up to no good.

"Hey boss what are you doin up so late?" asked the twins as they got up from the computers and walked around me. Twin were panthers were rare so finding twins that think as fast as computers is even harder to find. They walked around me so they were on either side of me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them.

"Sex dream. I think my future mate is here in NYC." I told them as they picked me up and walked me over to the couch. I smiled warmly at them, the twins: Carmine and Sasha; tall, sexy and both deadly when pissed. They placed me on the couch and sat on the coffee table. "So what happened?" Carmine asked. "Yeah give us the dirty details." Sasha purred. I just laughed and told them what my dream was about. We were so absorbed in the story that we didn't hear John walking up behind us. He stood there just listening to us.

He smiled at first but by the time I was done with dream he was growling. "How could you be so lewd Morgana?" He yelled at me. I kinda stared at him for all of two seconds and just rolled my eyes. "My dream is just telling me what will happen. I have no control over what happened in it." I told him while I got up and walked into the kitchen. John was a were-lion. He was very protective of me. He saw me as his little sister and he has saved my life time and time again. He followed me into the kitchen and glared at me.

"Are you sure?" He growled. "What do you mean?" I asked as I grabbed some milk and a glass. He gave me a look that basically said to stop bein a smart ass. "Weres only have dreams of a sexual nature to show them their mates. You know it as well as I do. Since I had a dream about this blue eyed devil I know he is my mate. I will find him Johnny boy and he will be mine." I told him as I drank all of my milk looking back at him with a little milk mustache. He tried to look hard core but he smiled a little to widely and just shook his head. I always get him with that one.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was at Danny's apartment watching the game when suddenly the game and they guys disappeared. There was nothing but the couch and a spot light above me. What the hell is going on? I turned my head one way then the other trying to find everybody but yet again I was alone. Then I heard a bark come from behind the couch. I walked around the couch to see a very beautiful dog. Well it looked like a dog but it could have been a wolf. The dog was red and had very bright eyes. It looked happy to see me and just wagged its tail lightly. I gently touched it and it seemed like it was smiling towards me. I just kept petting the dog when it got up and ran into the center of central park. "How the hell did we get into central park?" I asked out loud. The dog just smiled at me and walked behind a tree. I was expecting the dog to come from the other side when it was the girl again. "You! What are you doing here?" I gasped and walked towards her. She was just as beautiful as before. "I am here for you Don. I will always be here for you." She said in a seductive tone. She was totally naked this time and she just walked up to me staring into my eyes. She had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. She just wrapped her arms around my mid section and laid her head on my chest. You could tell she was listening to my heart. "Your heart is very strong Don. You will be a good mate and a good lycan." She said as she looked me in the face and got on her tiptoes. She gently kissed my lips then pulled back. She looked very pleased about something until she opened her mouth more and I saw her teeth. They were sharper than some human mouths should be. My eyes got very big as she opened her mouth and bit into my shoulder. I gasped in pain and pleasure. I was about to grab her and through her down when water came crashing down on my head._

"Don you ok? This is the second time tonight that you spaced out on us." Sheldon asked and flashed a light into Don's eyes. He batted his hand at Sheldon and looked around. He was back in Danny's apartment and everything was just as it should be. He just sat there for a little while as his friends looked at him as if he might have finally lost his mind. Don smiled at his friends and got up from the couch. He went and grabbed a beer as he thought about his dream. Why was this girl following him? Why was she always drawing him to her? Why him and why now? He just stood in Danny's kitchen thinking about it when a dog started barking by Danny's door. They all stared at each other and watched Danny as he went to see what was going on. He opened the door and a dog came barging into the room. It was a beautiful red husky. Don stood there staring at the dog. "Just like my dream." He mumbled to himself as they all just stared at the dog.

The dog walked straight to Don and sat right at his feet. The dog barked once and stared at him. "Don why is that dog wanting you?" Adam asked and they all just stared at the new addition. "I have no idea. Wonder who he belongs too?" Don said to them and kneeled down to pet the puppy. Sid looked at the dog and chuckled, "Hey Don that is a girl dog." They all looked at the dog and then back to Don. He just shrugged and patted the dogs head. "Wonder who she belongs to?" Asked Danny as he walked up to the dog and checked the collar that was around her neck. It was just a simple black leather collar and a little tag on it. The tag read Morgana with no address or anything else. Mac was looking at the dog and got a little upset. "Why would someone leave such a good lookin dog all alone in New York?" He growled and patted the dog's head. The dog barked happily and licked his hand. Then she turned her head and nuzzled into Don's chest. Don smiled warmly at the dog and just pets her along her spine. "Looks like you got yourself a new friend Don." Danny said as he watched the two. "I could always use new friends isn't that right Morgana." Don said while he played with her fur. She barked happily again and licked Don's face.

They all sat down and watched the game while Morgana just sat at Don's feet. They didn't hear a peep out of her until there was a knock on the door. It was the women from the lab. Lindsay, Stella and Jess walked in and sat down in various spots. Jess was going to sit next to Don but Morgana barked loudly and growled at her. "Wow she really doesn't like you Jess."Sheldon said as he stepped away from Morgana. She made sure that Jess was far away from Don before Morgana jumped into his lap and made sure that Jess couldn't sit near him. "I think our little pooch doesn't like Jess at all. She seems to love you Don." Sid said and laughed as she made pretty damn sure that Jess wasn't going to come anywhere near Don. Don just smiled and played with the dog and continued to watch the game.

Switch POV

I stretched after talking to John. I was in need for a good run. I sifted into my wolf self and ran. I was halfway through central park I had another dream. It was very good until he was pulled out of the dream by someone nearby. I fell into a lake. I hated it when dreams just came out of nowhere. I sighed and followed my nose to an apartment building and stopped in front of it. I could smell him. The man that was to be my mate was in this apartment building. I ran into the building and ran up several flights of stairs. I stopped at one door and barked loudly once. I waited for a few until they opened the door and I saw him.

This man was to be mine once I explained everything to him. I sat in front of him and just stood there. He played with my fur and talked to the others. I didn't really listen to what they were saying I just liked being near him.

Time went by and I was sitting at Don's feet. I was happy until I smelt someone who had sex with him was nearby. She came in and she was very pretty. I could see why Don would want to mate with her but he was mine. Even if he didn't know what I was now he will not be hers until I was either dead or he didn't really want me. I sat on his lap and smirked…well as much as a dog can. She just shrugged it off and went somewhere else. That's right wanna be he's mine now.


	3. Chapter 3

The game was almost half way over when there was a knock on the door. Adam opened the door and saw two very large men. "We are here to bring Morgana home." One said stepping into the room.

"Um who are you to Morgana? Never mind that why are you letting such a pretty dog run around New York alone at night?" Adam snapped at them and then thought differently when they both stared at them. They looked like sex gods that could kill in a second.

"I am Carmine and this is my brother Sasha. We are here to claim her and bring her home. It's time for her bath." Carmine said looking around the room for her.

Don looked at the men and back at the dog. She looked like she was torn between going and staying with him. He smiled warmly at her and petted her on the head.

Mac got up and punched Sasha in the face. Everyone stood still and just stared at each other. The room grew very hot as if there was a furnace in the room. Sasha looked like he was going to kill Mac with his bare hands.

Morgana jumped off of Don and ran into Sasha. The force and the surprise of the attack made Sasha fall over onto the floor. She held him down and snarled at him. He looked shocked at this. He stared at her then at Don. It seemed that clarity came to him and he nodded to her. She stopped growling and walked over to Mac.

His hand was bleeding a little and she started to lick it clean. Mac smiled at the gesture and patted her.

"You ever let her loose again and I will beat you within an inch of your life." Mac growled and made sure that he was understood. Sasha just laughed at him and stood up.

"You don't get it do you? She isn't our dog. We watch over her. She leaves when she wants but we have to collar her when she steps out of line." Carmine said as he walked around the apartment and sniffed some things.

Sasha did the same until he stood in front of Stella. He stood still and took a deep breath. Carmine and Morgana just watched him until he took a step back and looked down at her.

"You smell good enough to eat my dear." Sasha said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She looked a little shocked at his behavior.

Morgana couldn't hold it in. She rolled over and over laughing at the sight. Well as much as any dog could laugh. Everybody looked at her and started to laugh. They calmed down and just smiled at each other.

"Sorry about how we acted. John is very protective of her and well we don't want to get on the bad side of Johnny boy." They said at the same time and shuddered.

"Well if it's not too much trouble can she come and see me more often? She seems to like me a lot." He asked as he kneeled down and rubbed the dog's body.

"If she wishes then yes, but now she has to go home. She needs a bath and she needs to go to bed." Carmine said and opened the door for them.

Morgana licked Don's face and nuzzled into his chest. He hugged her gently making sure that she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She yipped happily at him then slowly walked out of the door.

Morgana looked back at Don while Carmine and Sasha waved goodbye to everybody. They were closing the door when Morgana saw that Don had shed a tear for her. She was sad and happy at the sight of the tear.

She had touched him deep down. That tear would be the gate way to getting him to be hers.

Don stood up feeling a tear slowly drip down his face. Sheldon walked over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know losing a dog is hard Don but you only had her for a few hours. Trust me crying over her won't make you feel better." Sheldon said and everyone tried to understand why don was crying.

"I don't know what this feeling is but I just felt like half of who I am was taken from me just now. As if I can't live being parted from her." Don replied as he wiped the tear away and stared at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has come and gone for both Don and Morgana. They had not seen each other and it was hurting them both.

I walked towards a building with my little sister Stacy. She was a were-bunny and very shy. The two of us were going to join in a block party when a building exploded.

Stacy and I hid in the shadows as everything started to go down.

"What are we going to do Morgana?" Stacy asked as she held me up and looked at the small bleeding spot on the mid section of my outfit.

"Don is in there Stacy so we are goin in there and turning him. He won't live if I don't turn him now." I told her and started to shift.

She sifted as well and the two of us ran into the building. We started to climb through the crap that was littered everywhere. We found Mac and some other guy.

"Morgana what are you doing here?" Mac asked as I helped him go through some of the wreckage and finally saw Don.

I started to whimper hard and licked his face. He moved his head a little and opened his eyes. He saw me and stared straight into my eyes. I turned to the other guy and kicked him so hard he blacked out.

"Morgana!" Mac screamed at me and was about to say something else but stopped when he saw my body start to shake.

I turned back to my human self and looked back at Don.

"Do you want to live Don?" I asked him.

"Y-yes." He whispered and looked at me.

I nodded at him once then leaned over to bite his shoulder. Stacy turned as well and watched everything that was happening.

I breathed in deep and let my teeth grow. I took a bite out of his shoulder and waited for the venom to start working its magic.

No sooner than the bite happened the hole in his stomach started to heal up and he was slowly starting to wake up. I looked at Mac and tried to take a calm breathe.

"You cannot tell him what happened. He has to learn about what he will become. If he tries to fight it too much he will hurt himself. When the moon is full bring him to this address." I said and handed him a card.

"If you wish you can bring all the others in your little group than do it. But know this here and now Detective Mac Taylor that once you go down this rabbit hole you will never leave. It's like the mob but less dangerous on you and your friends. You will see once the moon is high." I told him and turned back to my wolf/dog form. Stacy turned as well and we left.

*Switch of Pov*

Don was checked out by the doctors and they said that he would make a full recovery. Mac captured the guy and he was being processed for the attack.

Don sat at his desk and tried to figure out why Mac was looking at him all the time. Checking in on him every hour. It was getting weird, almost like he was trying to flirt with him Don or something.

"Hey Stella do you know if anything is wrong with Mac?" Don asked and nodded towards Mac.

"Not that I am aware of. Why?" Stella asked and looked at Mac.

"Well he has been checking on me a lot since the bombing and well its kinda freakin me out." Don said and watched as Mac was watching him in turn.

"Well why don't you go and ask him what's going on." Stella asked and started to walk away.

Don nodded and thought for a few. He sat back at his desk and was about to call Mac when he felt a sharp pain in his mouth. He felt around with his tongue and noticed that he had cut his lip. He got up and went to the restroom. He opened his mouth and gasped. His teeth were sharper and his gums looked a little stronger. He could see that his tongue had changed a little.

"What the hell?" Don said to himself. He poked his canine tooth when he noticed that his eyes were a lot bluer than normal.

"What in the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself. He was panicking a little when Mac and Danny showed up.

"Hey Flack what's doin?" Danny asked as he walked up beside him and looked at what he was doing.

"Don are you feeling ok?" Mac asked and waited.

"I bit my lip someone and my teeth look longer than normal. That and my eyes are more vibrant than normal. Mac what happened at the bombsite?" Don asked and looked at himself in the mirror.

"We are going to have to go to a meeting. You will need to be told the truth. We all will. Danny go and get everyone and meet me up at the garage. We are going to see Sasha and Carmine." Mac said and walked out.

FF

"What are we doing here Mac?" Stella asked and looked a warehouse.

"We will be meeting Carmine and Sasha. We will be told something that is a little out there but I want all of you to just listen to what is told to you and trust in what you will see." Mac told all of them.

Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Don, Adam, Sheldon, Sid, and Angell. Stood there and waited for the twins to show up. Instead Stacy walked in and stood in front of them.

"Hello everyone. I am Stacy; today you are all going to hear about who and what we are. You will be given a lot of information and you will be given proof of this." Stacy said and watched as two panthers and Morgana trotted into the room and sat down.

"Why the hell do you have panthers in New York?" Danny screamed and pointed at them. His voice got a little high pitched and sounded like a girl.

The panthers started to laugh and roll around. Soon they started to shake and turned into Carmine and Sasha.

"You know for New York's finest you scream like a little girl." Sasha said around little bursts of laughter.

"What the hell are you?" Stella asked angrily at them.

"We are weres, shifters. There are different breeds of shifters and most of them stick together. But you see sometimes shifters don't get along." Carmine replied and walked around his brother.

"We are all cast aways from our breed and because of this we banded together." Stacy said and bounced around a little.

"Ok so that is easy enough to believe we just saw you two shift. But what does this have to do with me?" Don asked and looked at Morgana for a second.

"Easy wolf. You are Morgana's mate, you were dying and Morgana here just couldn't let that happen. You were given a second chance at life but at the same time you have paid a big price. We are not suppose to turn someone against their will. You were, and by law of our world you have to be her mate. If you don't she will be put to death." John said from the shadows and walked into the light and showed his lion ears and tail.

"So wait she did this to me on purpose?" Don screamed and growled at her.

"What would you have me do Don? You were dying; it's a mate's job to protect their mate. I would gladly die by the counsel's hand just knowing that you were able to live. But there is an upside. You will live damn near forever as long as you don't go and get a mob to come after you, you live a long as time." I replied as I slowly started to shift and left my wolf ears, wolf tail and my hands were paws.

"How long is long?" Sid asked.

"Well I have been alive since the cold war." John said.

"I was around since WW II" Stacy said.

"We were born during the 50's" The twins said.

"Damn you're hot for old people." Adam said and looked at them.

The were's laughed and looked at each other warmly.

"We stop aging after we hit our shifting age. Then when we need to blend into the back ground we make it look like we had age but in reality we have not." I told them and made myself look about sixty years old.

"So you are telling us this why?" Mac asked.

"Simple, Don is basically a cub. His body will change, his appetite will change too. Everything about him will be different. An yet he is still the same man." John answered.

"He needs to eat raw meat, or as raw as you can get it." Sasha explained.

"He will need to watch his strength. We weres can break a car door with two fingers. Think about what he can do with his whole fist." Stacy said as she walked to a wall of the warehouse and kicked it.

A hole the size of a soccer ball was left in the wake of her little feet.

"Damn! Don bite me too we can really do some damage with feet like that." Danny joked and just stared at the wall.

"You need to be careful. If you aren't you may snap and the wolf inside you will break free, you will kill and you will hate yourself for it. Mating season will come soon and you need to either accept me for your mate or lock yourself in the basement like I do. The season makes you crazy. Last year we had to put down a were tiger cause he had not found a mate and he started to rape women in Canada. It wasn't pretty." I said and looked at Don, hoping he would get the gravity of the situation.

"This is ridiculous. How do we even know that she is really Don's mate?" Jess asked.

"Oh that's easy enough to answer. Morgana show them your heart." John said and waited.

I nodded and unbuttoned the top three buttons on my shirt. I moved my shirt a little so they can see where my heart lied inside of me. On the surface of my skin was a paw print. In that paw print were two letters: DF.

Don saw this and did the same. There where his heart lied was a paw print as well.

"Holy shit." Sheldon said.

Inside Don's paw print were two letters: MD.

"What's the d stand for?" Asked Lindsay.

"Di Angelo. My name is Morgana Di Angelo." I said standing tall and making sure I made eye contact with each and every one of them.

I hope this was the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Don sighed and started to pace. I could already tell that this was going to be an ongoing battle with him. He was not happy that was easy enough to tell. Waves of anger was ebbing off of him like the tide. I sighed and watched him pace.

"So you're telling me that I am a wolf and on top of that I am mated to you." Don said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Yes. My original plan was to talk to you as a human and slowly earn your trust and affection. I did not want to turn you against your will. Do you think I take pleasure in this? You had no training, no information about your new life. Now you have to go into the world with power that you aren't ready for and it's my fault." I growled at him and made my ears lay flat against my head.

The others looked at us and then back at each other. Stella was the one that started the conversation.

"What would have happened if you let him die?" Stella asked me.

The other weres looked at me with a grim look.

"I would have died with him. Even if I did not bite him and claim him. If I found him I am bound. If he dies the so do I. I have had a good life but his had just begun. His life doesn't need to end so quickly." I told him and looked away.

"No you did this to save your own life!" Jess yelled at me.

"Ha! Bitch is so wrong." Sasha said and walked behind me and leaned against me.

"She is the most self sacrificing person I know. She would have given everything up to save each of us. She would have died ten times over by now if she wasn't a wolf." Sasha explained and turned me around. They showed some of the scars I have earned on my back. My whole back from my neck to the small of my back was marred with burns, cuts and other horrible things that has been done to me.

They all just stared at my back in awe.

"To think that I earned more than half of those before I became a wolf is amazing." I told them and looked them all in the eye.

They were all just shocked. Mac and Don walked towards me and stopped about three feet away. As if they wanted to study the wounds on my body. I smirked and let them.

"Why did they attack you like this?" Don asked me and reached out to touch one of the slashes.

"I was a child of a black woman who was raped by her owner when slaves were still legal. I grew up hated by both sides. The master saw me and wished to rape me as well. I wouldn't let some man touch me so I choked him. I was interrupted so as a punishment they beat me and whipped me. If it wasn't for the werewolf that turned me later hadn't walked by I would not be here now. I took my revenge as a wolf and killed them all." I replied and let my eyes glowed in anger.

They all just stared at me. I sighed and turned to walk out of the warehouse. Don grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned and looked at him, he hugged me and I felt him shake. I could sense that he was crying. I smiled weakly and rubbed his back.

"You shouldn't cry over me Don. I am nothing more than a wolf, a beast who lived a life alone until I found the others. I am after all just a dog." I whispered and kissed his cheek.


End file.
